


our wishes will surely become destiny

by jutsuzuban



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole's bad cooking, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Teasing, baby bro Lloyd that's just how it is, slight angst at the beginning, they're a fambly!!!, title from an Idolish7 song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/jutsuzuban
Summary: A look into Lloyd's every day life with his siblings.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Ninja Team, Ninja Team Family
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	our wishes will surely become destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlangstPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlangstPrince/gifts).



> AL ILY...and lil bro Lloyd is the BEST

Lloyd remembers wishing for a family during his days at Darkley’s. A mother who wouldn’t leave him alone, a father who was present and that he could see every day, and maybe a sibling, a younger one he could protect, or an older one so that he’d be the protected one. It was fun to dream, but not so much when he needed to pay attention--like now.

“Can you repeat that?” He asks, tilting his chin down in thought as his eyes darted up to look Nya in the eye. Lloyd was always fond of Nya’s eyes, the pretty dark blue shade of them calming compared to Jay’s bright lightning blues or Zane’s (admittedly scary) calculating LEDs. But he’s getting off track, and he just missed what Nya said again. 

“What?” The boys prompts, determined to pay close attention this time, but Nya laughs and ruffles his hair, eliciting a whine. “It’s nothing now. Just tell Kai to come into the garage for me, yea?” and Nya sends Lloyd away with a kiss to his forehead, shutting the door behind him. Lloyd stands still outside the door a second, raising a hand to lightly touch his forehead. It’s slowly becoming the norm for him now, getting a kiss on the cheek or forehead by the other members. It’s embarrassing, but a good one. (Lloyd refuses to admit he likes them; he pretends to push them away with a pout.)

Speaking of which--“Hey Lloyd!” Cole waves him over from the kitchen, and Lloyd’s got half a mind to act like he’s in a rush, but he spots Zane in the kitchen next to Cole, so he thinks it safe to walk over.

“Hey,” Lloyd says, leaning over the counter of the kitchen. Cole grins with his teeth and Zane smiles softly at him. Cole rubs his hand on top of Lloyd’s head, and an indignant look crossed over Zane’s face.

“Cole!” Zane picks up his scolding tone, “Your hand is covered in flour!”

Cole laughs as Lloyd yelps and pushes Cole’s hand away, patting and ruffling his hair in a futile attempt to rid his hair of the white powder. “You could hardly see it! Plus it’s almost the kid’s bath time, right?” Cole winks at him, and Lloyd pouts.

“If that’s what you called me here for, I’m going to complain to Jay.” Cole laughs again, but there’s something antsy in his voice, making his laugh tremble, and Lloyd smirks. He and Jay were quite a fearsome pranking team, after all.

“No, we called you here for a taste test,” Zane smiles rainbows and sunshine, but Lloyd pales and can’t help but see the storm behind the kindness. 

“No thanks I’m not hungry!” He squeaks, but Zane somehow already has a hand on his shoulder holding him down and Lloyd is doomed.

“What do you guys think you’re doing?” A new voice calls out, and Lloyd perks up, squirming in his seat in an attempt to shake off Zane’s hand.

“Kai! Kai I love you so much! Please save me!” Lloyd cries, batting his hands at Zane’s arm and turning his head to plead with his puppy eyes. Kai, standing at the entrance of the hallway behind Lloyd, is doomed the minute he looks at him.

Kai sighs. “Zane, why’re you bullying my brother, hmm?”

“Bu-bullying?” Zane stutters, releasing his grip on Lloyd’s shoulder. “I was just asking him to taste test my and Cole’s cake! If all has gone well, it will be tonight’s dessert.” 

“Yea, okay,” Kai rolls his eyes, but he smiles at Zane as he approaches Lloyd. Lloyd’s thinking he’s saved, and that he won’t die and be forced to live without a tongue when Kai throws an arm around his shoulders, but those hopes are shattered when Kai announces he’ll taste test too.

“What!?” Lloyd jerks his head to look at Kai, who laughs and winks at him, not unlike Cole earlier. “It’ll be fun, trust me.”

“There’s nothing fun about meeting my stomach’s death!” Lloyd cries, but Kai’s got a tight grip on him, and Cole looks so excited to share the fruits of his labor, and so does Zane for that matter, since Cole wasn’t an easy one to teach. Groaning, Lloyd leans into Kai’s side hug and resigns to his fate. Maybe it’ll be good.

* * *

Lloyd has never talked so much in life as he is now, but Jay doesn’t mind, not at all. In fact, the blue ninja thinks it’s a little funny, giggling every now and then whenever Lloyd’s volume hits a certain peak and it’s screechy. Jay nods along and hums as he works on a new project (it’s going to be the greatest stun gun EVER, just you wait Zane!). 

“He LIED to me saying it’ll be okay! How could he!? He lied to my FACE and he didn’t even apologize! He laughed at me Jay! Laughed!” Lloyd fumes, his mouth twisted at the thought of the cake’s taste. Jay snickers at the sight, but when Lloyd’s eyes dart to him, Jay schools his expression to a practiced one of pity (not like he had to call upon whatever acting prowess he has--it was easy to pity the soul who had to taste Cole’s cooking).

“But Zane was there, right? It couldn’t have been that bad,” Jay says lightly, going back to connecting and disconnecting wires, reconstructing the shape and size of the stun gun to get just the right texture so he wouldn’t hate picking it up even though it was such a good weapon.

Lloyd frowns, slumping in the chair he borrowed from Jay. “Yea...I guess it wasn’t as bad as it used to be. Kai told him so--I was too busy drinking my water.”

Jay laughs again, and hands a bundle of wires to Lloyd. “Well, since Kai’s with Nya and the kitchen is basically a warzone, why not help your most favorite big brother with his work?”

Lloyd rolls his eyes. “I told you before I don’t have a favorite!”

“And I’m telling you you do, and it’s me.” Jay grins devilishly at Lloyd, his eyes alight with mischief, and Lloyd laughs as he pushes Jay’s face away.

“Whatever! What are we working on today?” And it’s not his dream family, not by a long shot, but it’s his with five silly older siblings who would give the world to protect him. The thought fills him with a warmth he’s been getting used to over the years he’s been with the ninja, and as Jay tucks his head under the older boy’s arm, Lloyd smiles.


End file.
